Lost
by pyro18
Summary: In one day Rahne Sinclair lost everything she valued in life. Friends, a home, and the feeling of being accepted were taken away the day her mother pulled her from the Institute. See what happened to Rahne while she wasn't living with the other XMen
1. Intro

* * *

Rahne awoke with a scream and tears began streaking down her face until they turned into shaking sobs. She figured either Jean Grey or Amara would come in to comfort her, so she was surprised when it was her own mother that opened the door to her room. The plump Scottish woman with dirty blonde hair rushed over to her daughter's side.

"What iz it my dear? Iz it you had a nightmare?"

Through her sobs, Rahne struggled through her bed sheets to grab her mother and was hugged tightly back.

"Waz it a nightmare?" her mother repeated, the line of worry on her brow doubling its normal size.

"Y-y-yes," Rahne stuttered, trying to control her sobs, "It waz terrible, I-I-I lost everybody, my friends, my life at the Institute…" Rahne buried her face in her mother's shoulder, trying to smother her crying.

"My little darling," her mom replied, stroking Rahne's red, unkempt hair, "Do you not remember? You left the Institute three days ago." The sobs stopped immediately, and Rahne pulled away from her mother, her eyes wide and red. It wasn't a dream, but reality, and Rahne realized that her worst nightmare had come true.

* * *

Yes the accent does suck, but will that stop you from reading?...hopefully not. 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Rahne woke to the smell of her mother's cooking. Bleary eyed she sat up in her bed and looked around the small room, blinking and rubbing her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. The shouts of people on the streets arguing added to her pounding headache. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the open window, stepping over her unpacked suitcase on the way. She poked her head out and tried to take a breath of fresh air from her cramped quarters.

Unfortunately, the busy street beneath her window only provided her with smog to inhale. New York was dirty and unattractive from Rahne's point of view, and being in a city crowded with so many people made her uneasy, like an animal trapped in a cage. Rahne sighed, pulling her head back through the window and closing it. She hadn't felt like this at the Institute. There she had a balcony that looked over the east side of the mansion where the forest was. She remembered pulling open those deep blue drapes in the morning to have a green forest with birds chirping and fresh air to greet her. Rahne knew she shouldn't complain, but how could she not? She had lost the people she cared about and what she fondly called her home all in one day.

She looked around the tiny room with distaste. There was a small mirror above a wooden dresser that was about three feet tall. The bed had itchy brown sheets and was right next to the window, where she was standing. The door was next to the dresser which led to the rest of the apartment. Bending down to open her suitcase, Rahne pulled out her green shirt with the open-shoulder sleeves, a pair of light denim jeans and a hairbrush. After she had gotten dressed, Rahne started to brush her hair, watching her reflection in the mirror do the same. Her mother always said that her green eyes were her most attractive feature. Brushing her hair up into to high pigtails, she looked at her eyes and hair color which were identical to her deceased father's. Once she finished she made her way out to the kitchen to have breakfast.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

"School? Here? I thought you said zis place waz only temporary!" Rahne said over a breakfast of toast and micro waved pancakes.

"Yes well, you know how things are, and we might be staying here a little bit longer until I can find a house," Rahne's mother replied.

"But I could help you! I don't want to go to school here! It makes it seem like we would be here forever!" Rahne desperately cried out, waving a hand at the room they were eating in. In the kitchen there was a microwave, a few cabinets, and a small countertop. The table they were sitting at seemed small enough to put in a child's playhouse.

"Rahne, please, just look at the school, it'z just down the street so all you have to do to get there iz…"

"Okay! Fine! I will 'check out' zis school. Whatever!" Rahne said, storming into her room.

"But…" her mom said meekly as the door of her daughter's room slammed shut.

It was just like any other day in New York. Cold. Rahne shifted through the belongings in her suitcase to get her jacket. She wasn't allowed to take her uniform when she left, but they did let her keep the X-jacket she was buttoning up now. Rushing through the apartment, Rahne opened the front door of the apartment the led to the stairs to escape another lecture from her mother. Locking the door behind her, Rahne left her brooding mother by herself to think. Rahne felt terrible when it was like this between her and her mother, but she had to be strong with her. She was pushing Rahne too fast, blinded by her desire to have the best for Rahne, her misguided way of taking away Rahne's old life was the worst thing she could have done, even though she was only trying to protect her. Rahne's had the power to transform into a wolf, which showed through her personality, in or out of animal form. Rahne hated being protected-it made her feel weak, and she wanted to suffer alongside her friends who accepted and understood her, rather than alone.

'That's what I am now,' Rahne though bitterly, skipping the last step, 'A lone wolf.'

* * *


End file.
